Do I Belong Here?
by OceanGoddess101
Summary: Kagome has always been the ugly ducking of the family but that all changes one summer when she leaves for spain to do charity work for five years. she is known as souta's older sister, miroku's twin and Kikyo's younger sister


**Characters**

**Kagome Higurashi**- 15 years old, twin of Miroku, is Sango's Best Friend  
**Miroku Higurashi**- 15 years old, twin of Kagome, very perverted, Best friend of Inuyasha  
**Kikyo Higurashi**- 18 years old, oldest sister, very slutty and bitchy and is dating Inuyasha  
**Souta Higurashi**- 12 years old, youngest in the family  
**Inuyasha Testsuiga**- 17 years old, Best friend is Miroku, Son of a rich family, has an older half brother named Sesshomaru, a sister in law (sess's wife, Kagura and a niece named Rin), is dating Kikyo  
**Naomi Higurashi**- 32 years old (mother of all Higurash's listed above)  
**Sango Taijiya**- 15 years old, Kagome's Best friend, has a younger brother named Kohaku, is somewhat friends with Inuyasha and Miroku

As a child, Kagome has always been the "odd one out" in her family. Her younger brother, Souta, had always been the 'cute' one. Her twin brother, Miroku, had always been the 'handsome' one. And her older sister, Kikyo, had been the 'hot' one. Most of these traits had come from their mother. But what did they call her? Well, nothing. Souta is 4 ft 10, has scruffy black hair, and muddy brown eyes. Miroku, even though he is Kagome's twin, is 6ft tall, perfectly slicked black hair, which always remains in a rattail, violet eyes, and the boyish charm to make a girl melt. Her older sister Kikyo, even though she was the only family member that acted bitchy, had long straight black hair that went to her ass, skinny legs, had brown eyes so light they looked emotionless, and dressed like a slut. When you look at Kagome though, she was 5 ft 4, had knotty raven black hair, bulky glasses, and pale skin. One summer, however, her mother told her that she would be going away for 5 years to do charity work in Spain for college so they would see volunteering as part of her application. Kagome, being eager to leave and get out of her family's shadow, told her she accepted and the next thing she knew, she was on her way to Spain.

…5 years later…

Kagome was now on the plane to head back to the family she hasn't seen in 5 years. She now wears contacts so you can see her cerulean blue eyes. Her raven hair is no longer knotty and layered perfectly all the way down to her mid-back. She now has a tan and a few scars that are very small and hardly noticeable with her new tan. When she is at the airport of her home town, Tokyo, Japan, she takes a taxi back to her home. When she arrives back at her old home, she walks up the extremely long stairway and slowly uses her key to open the door.

Kagome opens the door and walks into the living room.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yells in shock when she sees her daughter.

"Hey mom….I'm home." Kagome says while tears come running out of her eyes. Mrs. Higurashi, (which we will now start calling Naomi because her name is so long) in suck shock that her little girl is finally home, runs up and hugs her while crying hysterically. Just then, Souta (now 12 years old) and Miroku (now a sophomore at Shikon High and 15 years old) come down the stairs to ask their mother what was wrong but stopped when they saw her hugging the sister they have dearly missed for the past 5 years.

"Kagome!" The boys yelled simultaneously while they ran up to hug her.

"Souta! Miroku!" Kagome yells as she releases her mother to hug her brothers as if they were her lifeline.

"We've missed you so much Kagome!" Souta cried.

"Yeah! It hasn't even been the same at school! Sango keeps asking about you and it's hard to make a move on her with her crying over you!" Miroku complained.

Kagome laughed, "Of course Sango would miss me! We've known each other since we were in diapers!"

Miroku then hangs his head in defeat and walks back upstairs. Just then, the front door opens, only to reveal Kikyo in all her bitchy, slutty glory with a guy walking in behind her.

"Hello fam-…Who are you?" Kikyo asks as she looks at Kagome. Tears run down Kagome's eyes, "Kikyo, how can you not recognize your own sister?" Kikyo stands in shock as she looks at her 'sister'. The man behind Kikyo, whom Kagome guessed was Kikyo's new 'boy toy', is known as Inuyasha. Inuyasha has old fashioned long black hair, violet eyes, and is 6 ft 2. He has a muscular body, a nice tan, and a boyish charm (just like Miroku's).

"I thought you weren't coming back!" Kikyo screeched with displease.

"It was only for 5 years Kikyo. Don't you remember?" Her mother told her.

"Ugh!" Kikyo threw her hands into the air and stomped her way up the staircase with Inuyasha following close behind.

About an hour later, Inuyasha and Kikyo come back downstairs and before going out the door, Kikyo yells towards her mother, "I'm going out! I'll be back late, don't wait up!" And with that they slam the door shut.


End file.
